The present invention relates to a coupling for releasably securing adjacent lengths of grooved end pipe so as to provide a fluid-tight seal therebetween in a pressurized line. Currently, there are numerous configurations of couplings from mechanically joining together lengths of such pipe in pressurized applications that provide a fluid-tight seal between adjacent pipe sections. Typically, such devices comprise a pair of arcuate sections, generally of a U-shape in cross-section that are disposed about an annular gasket spanning the adjacent pipe ends and are secured together by threaded fasteners with the inwardly extended ends of the arcuate coupler sections being disposed within the end grooves of the pipe sections. An example of such a device is manufactured by Victaulic Company as a standard flexible coupling, Style S77. While such devices are durable and provide excellent securement of the pipe sections and the desired fluid-type seal, they are relatively heavy, expensive to manufacture and time consuming to install. The weight and cost of such couplings is particularly significant on the larger size couplings. For permanent installations, the weight, cost and ease of installation is of lesser concern. However, such pipe couplings are also frequently used in temporary or rental applications where the fluid line is set up for a limited period of time, e.g. in pressurized waste-water pipelines. In such applications a large number of such couplings are often employed and the cost, weight and the time it takes one to effect the securement and removal of the couplings become economically significant. The present invention provides a pipe coupling particularly adapted for such applications.